Haunting me
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: To our hero Neji-kun!


**Hey there :)! Sorry for my disappearance. This is an already written one-shot, but i like it so much that i decided to give it the proper attention. I've been on games lately so i ask your patient. Divorced to an Uchiha will be updated soon. I promise ;) by the way i've making A LOT of progress with my "disease" condition, i'm getting better each meal i take ^_^. **

**Again Thank you very much :3**

* * *

I remember.

I couldn't forget such thing. The day i blinked was when the nightmares started. When the mess was already done. I promised myself i wouldn't close my eyes anymore.

It was my mistake. My lost, my death.

I remember when i first met her. She was a radiant little girl whom i made a friendship easily. She was very special. She didn't treat me bad when i pushed her away. She didn't scream i hate you.

No.

The only thing she did was smiling at me and blow me kisses.

When i closed my eyes, the only thing i saw was her image shining like an angel. I looked to her features and i saw a genuine smile plastered on her face. But then her shiny figure vanished and the only thing i sensed was blood.

Her blood.

I regretted doing it.

I stopped talking with my friends. I stopped training and i became more distant and cold than Sasuke. It was like a part of me died in that time. The part she ruled. The part where she had totally control.

And i couldn't tell her how much i loved her. My pride didn't let me do it.

Friends are forever. Lovers are for eternity. She's keeping my soul between her fingers. Friend or lover we must protect each others.

Love isn't just the name of an ordinary film or poem. Love is the bound between two people. Lover is a person to laugh and cry with.

A lover isn't a shadow or a servant but someone who shares a smile and bright up our darkest day. We shared lots of memories together.

I remember her, running in circles when we were just little kids. She had a high pitch voice. She was panicked with a small sand lizard. Screaming and crying. I came up to her and brushed her tears away. When we're young, we don't have notion of the dangers but I was always there to protect her.

I was always until the day I blinked.

"_Neji-kun, you're my hero."_ She hugged me with her slender fragile arms. A comfort feeling that was always welcome. _"You'll become a stronger kunoichi Yue-chan!"_

I just used that kind voice with her. In my childhood i was so happy. I had my father and her at my side.

At the academy she was one of the top females. She loved sand lizards; I helped her to lose her fear. I helped her understand that the world is not made of cotton candy. That time I tried to help myself to confess my love, but I couldn't.

Everyone liked her. She wasn't fake. She was the person who was always there for everyone.

I can't help but recall over and over again a mission that was given to us. The worst mission of all. I sensed something strange. Something was about to happen. And it was true. It was when I closed my eyes. The moment I saw her beautiful soul, leave her body to a new land.

An unknown land.

She warned me to not accept that mission. But again, my ego overwhelmed me.

Her name is written on the memorial stone of Konoha. And it hurts me the things i said that i can't take it back.

I'm sorry for what happened that day but it had to happen.

It was destiny.

One of us had to survive but you were always the stronger. Memories of a true love will always be prevailed. You'll always be prevailed.

I stopped my tracks. I was with my hands on my pockets. I looked forward and saw her. She was smiling at me again. The dimples of her cheeks always amused me. Her sweet brown eyes were a peaceful mirror to heaven. Her black night hair was fabulous, flowing with the wind.

I smiled back, I took a step. Only a step forward and she vanished.

Damn you sun rays. I continued to smile. I knew she will be the first one who'll greet me when I die.

I gazed the place where I saw her. I'm glad that she's haunting me.

I started to walk.

I went to the place where I can continue to rest, talk and confess my deepest secrets.

I went to her gravestone.


End file.
